Dragons Return: A Legend of Korra Fanfic
by LilliySilverback
Summary: The SunTribe wishes to reunite with the Fire Nation once more, but it won't be as easy as they hope. With a marriage arranged to break the ice, the nation stands still. A shocking secret is revealed and people will be targeted. Amongst all the cold and heart break that is sure to surround them, will the prince and goddess find love? Read on to find out... General Iroh x OC...


I sat calmly, enjoying my short reprieve of quiet time. It was the first few moments of peace I had received since my parents and sister left on their journey, weeks ago. My aching headache had calmed and my burning eyes were soothed beneath my closed lids. Over three weeks and only eight hours of sleep was not good for anyone, even one such as myself.

"My lady, Her Majesty has announced the arrival of the children." A small boy, no older than my younger sister, poked his head into my room. I offered him a small smile and stretched from my meditation pose.

"I will follow, you may lead." I waved the boy off and, as I said, followed him to my dear friend Naka's quarters. The young princesses and princes would be joining our world soon.

* * *

_Third person pov flashback:_

_Chief Notaru glared down his long nose at the late occupants of the room. Police Chief Lin Beifong returned the tall man's cold glare with a blazing one of her own. Master Tenzin shifted uncomfortably in the hostile air. Master Katara smiled sweetly at the young girl hiding behind the foreign man's elegant gold robes._

_"It seems General Iroh is being detained elsewhere at the moment. Perhaps we should all introduce ourselves until his arrival?" A sweet voice cooed from beneath a beautiful, multicolored, feather pelt. The tiny woman was hardly visible next to her imposing husband._

_"I believe that to be a splendid idea. I am Air Master Tenzin, this is Lin Beifong, and Water Master Katara. These are the council members..." The young girl ignored the onslaught of names, seeing as she already learned the one that interested her the most. _

_"I'm Tahru! This is my mommy, Enzyi, and my papa, Notaru! He's the chief of the Sun tribe you know!" The tiny girl bounced out from her hiding place and approached the air bender. Tenzin smiled kindly down at the girl who looked to be no larger than Ikki. _

_"I'm pleased to meet you, Tahru. Do you know why you're here?" He knelt down to the small child. Chocolate eyes gleamed as they met his seemingly matching ones. Tenzin looked between the parents, finding it strange her eyes were brown where theirs were almost yellow in color._

_"Yep! We're gonna make a treaty! 'The fire and sun will unite!' At least, that's what sissy says. Have you met my sister?" Tahru waved and bounced about happily, effectively lightening the once tense atmosphere._

_"I can't say I have, but I would like too." Tenzin turned to face the rooms latest occupant; General Iroh. Enzyi eyed the young man wearily, as if knowing something the others did not._

_"I apologize for my tardiness. I heard the introductions from the door. Pleased to meet you all, I am General Iroh." The golden eyed man bowed and fell in line with Lin._

_"That is quite alright. Now, shall we get down to business?" Notaru gently guided Tahru back to her spot behind him. "As my daughter has informed you; I, Chief Notaru, am here on behalf of the ENTIRE Sun tribe in order to form a treaty of sorts."_

_"Of sorts?" Lin's cold stare had not eased, though she was no longer clenching her jaw as she once was._

_"Perhaps it is best I speak instead of my husband. We of the Sun tribe wish to once again become part of the Fire Nation, on a few conditions." Enzyi smiled and removed the hood of her long cape-like pelt. Flowing, warm oak-colored hair framed the woman's delicate face. She was a beauty to behold._

_"May we hear these conditions before we decide?" Master Katara smiled warmly at the younger woman who matched her in height and skin tone._

_"Of course, these are our conditions: We would like a seat amongst the council. We wish to be recognized as a major city with our own flag, you see we have greatly advanced in these past hundred years since Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko's first visit. Our final wish, and most important, is the passing of a certain law." Enzyi met the eyes of each person as she spoke. A woman practiced in the way of diplomatic proposals._

_"And what law would this be?" General Iroh tensed and eyed the small woman. Who were these people to demand such things from them?_

_"We wish for you to make the hunting of dragons illegal. If not then the Sun tribe shall go back into seclusion until another generation is prepared to take the step."_

_"Dragons are extinct, why should we ban hunting on an animal that no longer exists?" Iroh felt an uncomfortable rise in the tension between himself and the chief._

_"Dragons aren't as nonexistent as you have been made to believe. Dragons have once again prospered in the time since going underground. We of the Sun tribe have protected them for many millennia, which is what caused the original splitting of the Sun tribe and the Fire Nation." Enzyi placed a hand on her husband's arm and the temperature in the room once again became comfortable._

_"I am inclined to agree. I see no reason NOT to comply. However, the people of the Fire Nation may find this a bit more difficult to adjust too. Perhaps we can give them another reason to coincide?" Tenzin stroked his beard in thought._

_"Hey, Ten-sin! Can you really bend air?" Tahru piped up, finally asking the question that had been plaguing her mind. A few members smiled at the cute young girl and her odd pronouncing of the Air Master's name._

_"Yes, I can." Tenzin smiled at the young girl as he attempted to think of a bridge between the two people._

_"Mommy! Tell him Mommy!" Tahru gripped her mother's cream colored gown in her tiny pale fists. Enzyi sighed and smiled softly at the small crowd._

_"The Sun tribe is not just of fire benders and dragons, we are also a perfect blending of Air and Fire."_

_"What does that mean?" Korea spoke up for the first time, having remained uncharacteristically quiet the whole time, due to Tenzin's pleading before hand._

_"My wife and I are both fire benders, as were our parents. Tahru, however, is not." Notaru and his wife both lit a small flame in their palms to prove their point._

_"I'm an air bender!" Tahru used a just of wind to propel herself over the heads of the rooms occupants. "And my sister is the Dragon Goddess!" She exclaimed happily upon landing atop her father's head._

_"My oldest is indeed the Dragon Goddess, or Draconi Dea as we call her." Enzyi's gaze shifted about nervously as if she had not wished to expose this information as of yet._

_"Dragon Goddess?" Master Katara questioned in a tone slightly off her norm._

* * *

First person pov

"They're beautiful, Naka." I felt my breath catch in my throat as the sight before me overwhelmed me. Already four of the seven eggs had hatched, revealing the magnificent view of baby dragons.

"Thank you, My Lady. You don't know how much it means that you're here for this." Naka raised her long horse-like snout from it's resting place between her paws. The elder dragon nuzzled one of her young, accidentally knocking him over and causing him to whine.

"What will you name them all?" I raised a golden unhatched egg and placed it lightly in my lap as I sat on the stone floor. A few hatchlings wondered over towards me in curiosity, already having met their mother.

"I shall name this one Ceal, and the other boy Kailua." The red, mother dragon that was my best friend, indicated first the small young water dragon she had knocked over, and then the tinier young fire dragon crawling over my leg. I watched in wonder as another egg hatched, a yellow one this time.

After a few moments of struggling, the young air dragon escaped its small prison and joined the world outside. Ceal clambered over to his youngest sibling, so far, and nuzzled the smaller yellow dragon the same way Naka had done to him. I felt the lightheartedness of laughter fill me and I knew it showed on my face.

"What of the others?" I held up a baby water dragon, her blue scales glimmering beautifully in the morning rays of the sun. She was no bigger than a full grown fireferret, as was common for newly hatched dragons.

"Loa is the one you're holding. Tamara shall be my pretty little earth baby. And, my newest son shall be Manos." I yelped as young but terribly sharp teeth nipped at me in hunger. "Kailua Don't eat the Goddess!" Naka's voice raised in distress. I simply laughed lightly and passed the hungry young baby to his mother.

"Ohh! Another is hatching!" I squealed with delight as a bronze egg cracked to reveal a tiny earth dragon of royal blood. The small baby mewled for its mother as it fell on its head and rolled forward. "Aww," I giggled happily at the sight of new life.

"She shall be Tenet, now all that is left is my young son in your lap." Naka began to cleanse her young with her barbed tongue. I gently lifted the egg in my lap, the egg itself was as large as my head, but I suppose it would have to be so the small life inside wouldn't feel cramped.

"I feel something special about this one, Naka. I don't think he'll hatch for a while, but when he does it will be a blessing." I allowed my dragon sight to envelop my senses, allowing me to see within the golden egg. Inside was a magnificent royal fire dragon.

"I believe you to be true. Take him with you on your journey. My young son shall be your dragon escort. You may even name him." Naka nudged me and nuzzled the unhatched egg in my embrace. I was awed. It truly was an honor to name a dragon's child, especially Naka's seeing as she was the Dragon Empress.

"I am deeply honored. I shall name him Naku, after his mother Naka and his father Moku." I cradled the egg in my arms, completely marveled by the small life inside. Life is a precious thing, and should not be taken lightly.

"It's beautiful, and it's befitting as well. A royal fire dragon to accompany you to the royal fire palace." Naka puffed a plume of vibrant fire and shook her scales in joy. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

* * *

_Third person pov flashback:_

"I believe I have a solution that would allow the Fire Nation to once again except the Sun tribe." Enzyi sighed, she had wanted to avoid such a thing. "Though it pains me as a mother to do so, I believe an arranged marriage would be our answer."

"Arranged marriage?!" Korra's jaw dropped as she stared between the chief and his wife. Who were they arranging to marry?

"My oldest daughter, the Draconi Dea, has already agreed that if it comes to it she would be willing." Notaru held his wife and closed his eyes solemnly. It was obvious they wished not to go through with it, but saw there was no other way. "As the Dragon Goddess, she has always been a bridge between humans and dragons. She is, in fact, a being of both. She is both Dragon and Human."

"How do you know she's really okay with this and didn't just say it to make you happy?" Korra glared at the couple. She didn't know what she would do if her parents tried to marry her off.

"It was Aris's idea, silly! Sissy is the strongest, happiest persons I know! And she NEVER lies!" Tahru exclaimed as she waggled her finger at the young Avatar.

"Her idea? What young girl wishes to be married off to a complete stranger?" Lin shook her head in exasperation. She couldn't fathom what had crossed the chief's daughter's mind.

"My daughter is duty-bound and the most honorable person I have ever met. She is currently leading the tribe as we speak, all two thousand souls." Enzyi glared at the metal bender, the temperature dropping a few degrees, yet oddly Lin was beginning to sweat.

"Calm my love, no one understands how Aris thinks, and I doubt anyone ever will. She is truly a strange one, but she does what is in the best interest of our people." Notaru placed an arm around his wife, calming the over protective mother. Once again the room returned to normal temperatures.

"You say she is both dragon and human? How is that?" Master Katara returned everyone's attention to a slightly different topic.

"Aris was born a silent child, so we prayed to the gods for many nights and days. On the third day they answered our prayers. Each god gave her a gift, and she was blessed by the spirits as well. Now she is a goddess." Enzyi's eyes misted over at the memories. "She is able to travel between the three worlds freely, similar to the Avatar. Aris can also take the form of a human, a dragon, or both."

"That's incredible! How often does she change form?" Tenzin's curiosity was smiled at by the Sun tribe family.

"Sissy can change whenever she wants! She changes all the time!" Tahru jumped up and spread her arms wide to show the spanse of time she spoke of.

"You keep saying 'gods', our God is Agni." Iroh spoke up, unsure of the entire situation at hand. It was all simply too much to take in at once.

"We worship four gods, The four gods. Agni goes by a different name in our tribe. Sola (Agni), and his lover Luna, her sister; Terra, and her lover Seffa. Seffa is also the brother of Sola. Do you see? It's a never ending circle." Notaru attempted to explain by drawing images in the air with fire.

"Amazing, how are you able to do that?" Korra pointed towards the chief's fire images. They quickly burned away into nothingness.

"It is a simple art passed down our family line. We would be happy to teach the Avatar... We've gotten off track! The treaty, we're here about the treaty!" Notaru's face had turned crimson and he held his head in his hand. This was not going as he had hoped.

"I believe the rest of the council will agree with me to pass the law, however the rest of your matters should be taken up with the Firelord." Tenzin proclaimed and eyed each council member.

_"The law will be passed, I assure you. Perhaps you should visit with Ursa to arrange the rest of the treaty? I'm sure General Iroh could escort you there safely." Master Katara smiled smugly at the younger generations in the room. She remembered Aang and Zuko's strange story of the Sun Dance, and now it all made sense. It was the dragons that taught them true fire bending._

"I see that as a splendid idea. Though I wish to return home soon, our dear friend the Dragon Empress had laid her eggs recently. She is one of the reasons Aris stayed behind instead of my husband." Enzyi smiled lightly at the thought of her friend.

"Naka had seven eggs! Mommy! Do you think she'll give me one? I want a little brother!" Tahru bounced about again, bumping into each adult at least once, and the Avatar several times.


End file.
